


I See The Light

by moontaedal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00Line are besties, Everyone has lines except for Dokun, Fluff and Humor, M/M, They sleep together but nothing explicit and mentioned only in passing, Very Donghyuck-centric for the most part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontaedal/pseuds/moontaedal
Summary: Jaehyun is Johnny’s best friend and Donghyuck is Johnny’s younger brother. Somehow, Jaehyun and Donghyuck end up sleeping together one night. Of course, Donghyuck’s worried there’s some breaking of the bro code happening considering they keep falling into bed together but Jaehyun's way too relaxed about this.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 131





	I See The Light

When Donghyuck wakes up, it’s not because he wants to. The sunlight filters past the curtain and hits Donghyuck’s face directly and he groans before finally getting up. He yawns first but ultimately decides to cuddle back into his comfortably warm pillow and closes his eyes. 

His eyes snap open immediately when he remembers that the pillows on his bed aren’t this comfortable or soft. In fact, what Donghyuck’s laying on isn’t even a pillow at all. 

It is a person. Despite Donghyuck wanting to let out a blood curdling scream, he slaps a hand to cover his own mouth. Taking a deep breath, he’s peering closer at the stranger, before he recognizes who it is.

One Jung Jaehyun. One _shirtless_ Jung Jaehyun.

“Shit, fuck me…I can’t believe this.”

Donghyuck really slept with his brother’s best friend. Honestly, he usually wouldn’t care about who he sleeps with, but he feels like there’s some kind of bro code violation about getting with your brother’s friend or vice versa, getting with your bro’s sibling.

Slipping quietly out of the bed and out of the warm embrace, Donghyuck quickly grabs his clothes and scrambles to get the hell out of there.

Just as he thinks he’s in the clear when he reaches the doorknob, an all too familiar voice calls out his name. “Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck freezes immediately at the voice.

“Where are you going?”

Turning around, Donghyuck tries to come up with an excuse but everything in his head goes down the drain when he sees Jaehyun sitting upright in bed. Still shirtless. His neck, chest and chiseled abs littered with an array of hickies, like a pretty galaxy painted and contrasting again Jaehyun’s pale complexion.

Jung Jaehyun looks way too good for someone who just woke up and Donghyuck feels like it’s unfair that someone holds all this beauty.

“Huh?”

“I asked you where you’re going?”

Oh my god, Donghyuck thinks, that low raspy voice. Donghyuck suddenly has a flashback to last night of the same voice whispering into his ear. A bigger, broader body on top that completely envelops his own body. Strong hands harshly gripping at his waist and thighs. 

Donghyuck flushes instantly at the memory. “I have to… meet up with Jeno for coffee! Yup! Well, see you around! Haha!” 

Running out of Jaehyun’s apartment, Donghyuck texts his friends to meet up for breakfast because he’s got some major tea to spill.

**———** ☀️🍑

It’s the way Jaemin keeps shaking his head at him that makes Donghyuck want to crawl under a hole and die. Figuratively, not literally. But maybe literally if the embarrassment gets any worse. 

Not to mention the shared grins of Renjun and Yangyang which seem awfully teasing and proud respectively right now. Jeno has the decency to act sympathetic towards Donghyuck as he feels his friend pat him on the back. Shotaro is quietly sipping on his iced coffee but he looks like he’s concerned regarding his situation.

“Oh Hyuckie, we told you not to drink that last shot. But what do you do? You drink the last shot anyways.” 

Even though Renjun sounds like he’s scolding Donghyuck, he knows his friend is just looking out for him.

“Hey, look on the bright side. At least it was Jaehyun hyung and not some creepy stranger.” 

Of course, Jeno has a point and Donghyuck smiles at him. “Yeah, I’ve known him for a while now. I hang out with him and Johnny hyung like every now and then.”

“But didn’t you say Jaehyun hyung is your brother’s best friend? Isn’t that weird for you?”

Donghyuck’s smile falls off his face and he immediately glare at Yangyang who yelps and hides behind Shotaro. 

Shotaro pushes Yangyang away. “So, don’t let your brother find out. Is Jaehyun the type to tell his friends of his… how do you say? Sex escapades?”

Jaemin purses his lips. “The fact you know that. Hmm, you hang out with Yuta hyung too much, Taro. Please stop.” Shotaro merely shrugs in response.

Donghyuck huffs. “I don’t think he’d say shit to Johnny hyung. It’d be weird to tell your best friend that you slept with their younger brother, y’know?”

“Oh absolutely.” Everyone agrees but Renjun seems to contemplate something. 

“As long as you don’t act sus, Hyuckie. You know how you get. Just please try to be normal.” Renjun adds in. “I know that’s hard for you.”

“Hey!” Donghyuck pouts but then sighs in agreement. “No, you’re right. But I’m sure I’ll be fine as long as I don’t run into him.”

**———** ☀️🍑

Unfortunately, Donghyuck speaks too soon and jinxes himself. The universe really said ‘ _lol, bitch you thought?_ ’

Running into Jaehyun happens a lot more frequently than Donghyuck would like to admit. 

At the coffee shop. Jaehyun happens to walk in a few minutes after Donghyuck does. The exchange is cut short, thankfully due to Donghyuck’s order being finished and him churning out the excuse of having to catch a bus. Obviously, it doesn’t make a lot of sense considering Donghyuck has a car he drives. 

The library. Donghyuck hates studying in public places but he figures he can just hide there for the time being. He’s at a table in the far back corner when somebody – three somebodies, plop themselves down at his table. Two in front of him and one next to him. It was just his luck that Dongyoung hyung (bless his heart) spots him, dragging along Kun hyung (what a saint) and Jaehyun hyung (the devil in disguise with dimples). If Donghyuck blushes as Jaehyun’s hand brushes against Donghyuck’s then that’s his business and his friends can suck it. 

Donghyuck was not even safe at his own childhood home. He plans for the weekend to visit his parents because he misses them and as a filial son, he must show up unannounced whenever he pleases. What he _does not_ expect is to see Jaehyun and Johnny on the couch already. 

“Hyuckie! I didn’t know you were coming! Come sit and watch a movie with me and Jae. It’s Tangled. You love Tangled and Rapunzel!”

Curse Johnny for knowing just what Donghyuck likes. It’s like the universe knows he’s struggling and then the universe says, ‘ _suffer some more bitch xoxo_ ’ because the scene playing just happens to be when they’re singing ‘I see the light’ and that’s like his favorite song from the movie. The only available seat is next to Jaehyun who simply pats the couch in response. Fuck. 

So, he does what any respectable person does, Donghyuck sits down next to Jaehyun and ignores the way their thighs are pressed closed together and focuses on the song as Donghyuck sings along with all his heart to Rapunzel. If he notices and hears Jaehyun singing along to Flynn’s part, he ignores the way his heart beats faster. 

**———** ☀️🍑

Donghyuck didn’t mean for it to happen a second time. He ends up in Jaehyun’s bed once more and he just sighs when he wakes up. Donghyuck can’t even bother moving Jaehyun’s arms off him. 

Turning over on his side, he reaches over for his phone on the side table and pulls up his texts. Donghyuck freezes when Jaehyun pulls him closer by the waist and he feels the older’s soft breath against his neck and a steady rhythmic breathing continues that lets Donghyuck know Jaehyun was still asleep. 

**Garbage Rats** (6)

 **sunny d** : guess the fuck what

 **oh nana what’s my name** : what?  
**taro slushie with boba** : lmao wait   
**samoyed noje** : it’s 8am and ur up already on a sat?  
**shaun the sheep** : wait, where did u disappear to last night?  
**evil** : (: 

  
**sunny d** : hmm I hate that emoticon junnie

 **evil** : then pls tell the class where u were last night, lee donghyuck (:  
**shaun the sheep** : lmao the full name!!!  
**oh nana what’s my name** : and that folks is why we don’t do embarrassing things  
**taro slushie with boba** : bc renjun will make fun of us?  
**samoyed noje** : well yes but also bc renjun is the voice of reason in our group  
**shaun the sheep** : …  
**evil** : yangyang liu  
**shaun the sheep** : haha nevermind  
**oh nana what’s my name** : we are coming back to that but hyuckie? 

  
**sunny d** : im in jaehyun’s bed again ): 

  
**taro slushie with boba** : lmao i thought we agreed that u would avoid him   
**samoyed noje** : )))):

  
**sunny d** : i know but he was like… everywhere ugh  
i couldn’t even avoid him!!  
and he’s… so hot and his dimples  
im weak for dimples!!  
tell them junnie!

  
**evil** : it’s true. hyuck once had a crush on kun   
**shaun the sheep** : wait really lmao???? gross that’s my cousin dude

  
**sunny d** : ur attractive cousin that can cook, clean,   
has a college degree, can drive,   
can fly a plane for shits and giggles, can play the piano  
oh and he has dimples  
qian kun is perfect in every possible way

  
**oh nana what’s my name** : he has a point  
**taro slushie with boba** : ive only met him a few times bc of yuta san but agreed  
**samoyed noje** : qian kun superior! qian kun world domination!  
**shaun the sheep** : omg replace me with him then sheesh  
**evil** : good idea, all in favor of adding qian kun, our lord and savior   
and kicking liu yangyang out, say i

  
**sunny d** : I!

  
**oh nana what’s my name** : I!  
**taro slushie with boba** : I!  
**samoyed noje** : I!  
**evil** : I!  
**shaun the sheep** : >:| im gonna put nair in all ur shampoos, just watch

Donghyuck doesn’t get a chance to see what his friends say next because his phone gets plucked from his phone and tosses back onto the side table. 

“I think you’ve paid enough attention to your phone. It’s time to pay attention to me, don’t you think?”

Donghyuck turns around in bed to face Jaehyun and there’s that typical grin upon his handsome face. “Jaehyun…”

Jaehyun cups Donghyuck’s face and kisses him roughly. Safe to say that Donghyuck does not leave Jaehyun’s bed that morning. 

**———** ☀️🍑

Truthfully, Donghyuck doesn’t know how or why it starts. This _thing_ with Jung Jaehyun. He cannot, for the life of him, explain why they seek each other out every weekend and sometimes multiple times in a week if they’re really feeling it (which has been increasing in occurrence as well). Most of the time, it’s Jaehyun that comes to him and sometimes when Donghyuck is feeling brave, he will initiate it and seek Jaehyun out first. 

His friends just think he’s sleeping with Jaehyun but sometimes they don’t even do that. Sometimes, they’ll just make out lazily and then talk about anything and everything under the sun. Sometimes, they’ll grab a bite to eat. Donghyuck’s known Jaehyun for awhile now because of Johnny but it just solidifies that they seem to mesh well together. Jaehyun’s a little weird but their humor matches. He even indulges in Donghyuck’s rants and whims. Not a lot of people can do that.

A couple of times now, Jaehyun has dragged Donghyuck out to the cliffs on the edge of the town (ironically dubbed as Starcrossed Point, not that him and Jaehyun even closely resemble star-crossed lovers. It’s just funny) and they’ll just sit and stargaze on the bed of Jaehyun’s truck. 

Like who does that? It’s so couple-y, Donghyuck thinks, and they’re definitely not a couple. 

At least, Donghyuck knows they aren’t. Right? He thinks so. Wait, no, he refuses to read too much into this. Why ruin a good thing that they have?

**———** ☀️🍑

“Okay, now tell daddy what the problem is.”

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow and snorts as an elder lady glares in their direction, specifically at Jaemin who merely shrugs it off. 

“Whoops?” 

Renjun elbows Jaemin in the stomach who groans quite audibly and clutches his stomach immediately. “Okay, I deserved that…”

Donghyuck clears his throat after sipping away at his cola. “Anyways, uh, I think… I think I like Jaehyun hyung.”

“And it’s so _annoying_ because whatever we have right now, he’s probably just doing it because he’s bored or something. If I confess and ask him what’s up with us, it’ll ruin what we have. Like what if he’s just stringing me along because I’m easy? I don’t think he would but if he is then that’s such an asshole move.”

After Donghyuck says what he has to say, Renjun and Jaemin stare at him in silence and then Renjun reaches over to flick Donghyuck’s forehead. 

“Oww, you bitch! That hurt!”

Renjun doesn’t even look apologetic as Jaemin offers a shrug of his shoulders and snickers. “As it should.”

“Anyways, listen, Hyuckie, babe, love you but you’re so dumb. I feel like it’s so obvious that Jaehyun hyung likes you, like really really likes you. _He_ seeks you out _first_. He’s taken you out to fucking stargaze. Ugh, it’s so cute but it makes me wanna gag. I didn’t wanna say anything because I thought it was obvious but clearly you don’t know that he looks at you like…”

“Like?”

“Help me out, Jaemin.” Renjun says with an exasperated tone. 

Jaemin was busy picking at his nails and he still doesn’t even look up but without missing a beat, “Like you hang the fucking stars in the damn night sky. Like you’re the whole goddamn sun, the center of his universe. Exaggerated, but the sentiments are there.”

Donghyuck’s eyes widen considerably. 

“You can literally ask Taro, Yangie or Jeno and they’ll say the same thing as us. Which, by the way, they’re jealous you sought out me and Nana for advice and not them. But seriously, Hyuck, he must like you. There’s just no other explanation for him staring at you with hearts in his eyes. He thinks he’s so subtle.” 

Jaemin nods his head after Renjun finishes. “Yeah, you remember that one party where Kunhang was hitting on you?”

Donghyuck does remember. Kunhang was really hot and Donghyuck was surprised that the guy was even flirting with him that night in the first place. 

“Yup and do you remember what else happened?”

He remembers how he didn’t get to talk to Kunhang after that because Dejun bumped into Kunhang and spilled his drink on Kunhang’s shirt. Dejun apologized and dragged Kunhang away. That’s all he remembers. Then sometime later, Jaehyun found him and well, they slept together _again_. Now that Jaemin brings it up, he does remember that Jaehyun was really touchy and sorta possessive that night.

“I saw Jaehyun whispering to Dejun about something and then all of _that_ happened so…”

“Wow, that explains so much,” Donghyuck says as he mulls it over, “I guess… I should probably talk to him, huh?”

“You could if you’re that upset about this whole arrangement?”

“What should I even tell Johnny hyung? Ugh.” Donghyuck groans because even if Jaehyun and him become a thing, his brother is still an obstacle they might have to deal with down the road. 

“Well, he’ll either support you guys or he won’t. And if Jung Jaehyun actually is stringing you along, which I doubt he is, then just know that Lee Donghyuck has five besties that would literally kick his six-foot ass and most definitely Johnny hyung too. Besides, you’re an adult, Hyuckie. He has no right to stop you.” 

Renjun’s comment has Donghyuck laughing out loud. “You’re right. Johnny hyung can deal with it. But oh god, I don’t even think any of you guys could take him on. Maybe Jeno but Jeno’s…too soft to fight.” 

“You’re right. Jeno’s a lover not a fighter.” Renjun adds, shaking his head. 

“What good is all that muscle if he isn’t gonna use them to fight assholes for us?”

Donghyuck taps his chin. “Eye candy?”

After a few seconds, Renjun and Jaemin both agree. “Eye candy.”

**———** ☀️🍑

The way Donghyuck confesses to Jaehyun comes as an accident.

It’s an awfully stressful week of studying for exams in a study room in the library and Donghyuck feels like he’s going to tear his hair out. At least, Renjun and Jeno are there with him to share the pain. Jaemin and Yangyang give up quickly and head back to their apartment along with Shotaro because he decided that he wanted to watch a movie instead.

Donghyuck’s eyes start to glaze over and he decides that maybe he should give up looking at his laptop screen and take an actual break to rest his eyes and brain for that matter. 

Just as Donghyuck suggests a break to Renjun and Jeno, they all look up to see Jaehyun along with Johnny and Doyoung. Jaehyun sits down next to Donghyuck and slides over an iced coffee as he scoots closer. “For you.”

First, Donghyuck stares at the offered drink and then looks up at Jaehyun’s face. Donghyuck thinks Jaehyun looks good as usual but something about it seems different. It’s not Jaehyun’s usual styled hair. It looks slightly wet still like Jaehyun recently took a shower and it hasn’t dried yet. He’s donning a worn sweatshirt and a pair of plain jeans. Jaehyun just looks warm and inexplicably soft and handsome. The fact Jaehyun even thought to bring him something makes him feel warm and fuzzy inside and his heart beats faster.

 _That’s why I like you_ , Donghyuck thinks, as he smiles at Jaehyun. 

Except Donghyuck didn’t just think it in his head because he says it out loud. To Jaehyun and everyone else in the room. 

Saying it to Renjun and Jeno isn’t a big deal. But it is the fact that Johnny and Doyoung are here as well. His own goddamn brother and he can’t handle what kind of judgment might be on Johnny’s face. 

It’s the way that Donghyuck happens to confess his feelings first, although as an accident, and when he stares at Jaehyun’s face who hasn’t even responded in the first place that makes Donghyuck feel even worse than before.

Immediately, he grabs his things and rushes out of there. Donghyuck doesn’t miss the way they all call his name. It’s annoying that Donghyuck can easily pinpoint Jaehyun’s voice mixed in with the rest. 

**———** ☀️🍑

He’s not crying. Lee Donghyuck doesn’t cry. Certainly not about handsome and attractive, six feet guys with dimpled smiles and soft hair and warm hands and broad shoulders and gives the best hugs ever. Certainly not that. 

Donghyuck’s face down in bed, groaning into his pillow when he feels his bed dip considerably from the weight of a new presence in his room. 

“Hyuckie, are you okay?” Jeno, truly a saint. 

Renjun sighs, “You’re not crying, are you? Bad bitches do _not_ cry. Especially over dumb guys.” 

Donghyuck rolls over and he also sees his other housemates and besties are here. Yangyang and Jaemin immediately tackle Donghyuck in a hug. Jeno joins in their dogpile, too. Shotaro jumps in and grabs Renjun’s hand for their cuddle session. 

“No, I’m not crying. I’m just sad. Well, mostly stressed because I needed to study for my exam but now, I’m sad, too. I can’t believe I’m so stupid.” 

Donghyuck feels someone patting his butt in comfort. 

“Did Jaehyun… say anything after I left?” While he does want to know, he’s also not quite sure if he’ll like what the answer might be. 

“Actually, we have no idea. Jun and I left like immediately. Renjun almost threw hands at Jaehyun hyung for upsetting you. Even though technically he didn’t do anything at that moment but anyways…” Jeno answers first and then groans in pain after Yangyang presses too hard on the other’s stomach.

“Yeah, we were worried about you but from Jaehyun’s face, he looked super stunned. But uh, after we left, we saw Johnny hyung and Jaehyun hyung start talking and Doyoung looking worried between the two of them.” Renjun adds afterwards. 

Donghyuck definitely didn’t want to confess like this. And as much as he wants to fix it and finish saying what he needs to say, his education is definitely more important, and he’d rather focus on that than his love life. He’s got his best friends anyways. Who needs to have a boyfriend?

**———** ☀️🍑

Even after his exams are done, Donghyuck still doesn’t seek out Jaehyun. It’s not like the other tries actively seeking him out either. It’s just that his brain feels absolutely empty after spewing out everything he had previously studied for and all he wants to do is party and have fun. 

Although, maybe drinking isn’t the best idea but it’s too late anyways when Yangyang tells them of a house party later tonight. It’s also not Donghyuck’s fault when they start getting ready and dressing themselves in their most attractive outfits and Shotaro shoves a shot of vodka into his hand and tells him, “bottoms up!” 

Yeah, Donghyuck agrees with Jaemin; Shotaro needs to stop hanging out with Yuta hyung so much. 

Apparently, the house party is being thrown by someone named Sicheng. If it’s the same Sicheng that Donghyuck vaguely knows through watching Jaehyun’s snaps, then that means Jaehyun will most likely show up. That will either spell out disaster for him or it won’t but Donghyuck doesn’t want to think about that. 

Especially when he’s having fun dancing with Renjun and Jaemin. He loves his friends so much especially when they easily take his mind off all the stresses he has. 

Donghyuck’s feeling parched and he tells his friends he’s going to get some water from the kitchen. They give him an ‘okay’ sign and stay there to continue dancing. 

Grabbing an unopened water bottle from the counter, Donghyuck yelps when he turns around to see Jaehyun walking into the kitchen. 

Neither of them say anything as they just stare at one another. 

He doesn’t have to when a booming voice enters the kitchen first before the body makes their appearance. It’s Lucas who saddles up to Donghyuck instantly. 

“Donghyuck, my guy! You look really good tonight! I saw your dancing just now and wow! How are you enjoying the party? Sicheng ge really knows how to throw one, huh?” Lucas is a good guy. Funny, loud, flirtatious but really nice too. Donghyuck likes him a lot. Maybe if he wasn’t so into Jaehyun, he could just date Lucas, but feelings are not that easy to deal with. 

“Hey, Lucas! Thanks, heh.” Donghyuck beams up at the taller. “Yeah, I’m having a really good time. Tell him he did a good job.” 

Maybe it’s because Donghyuck’s so used to affection and being touchy-feely that he didn’t notice Lucas’s hand on his shoulder in the first place. He’s just surprised that Jaehyun moved closer to them and took Lucas’s hand off. 

The two have some sort of stare off before Lucas grins. “Ohhhh, I see. Well, Hyuck, I gotta get back to the dancefloor but uh, hit me up soon so we can hang out, yeah?”

Like a tornado, Lucas leaves just like he entered. 

Donghyuck turns to face Jaehyun who doesn’t even look ashamed. 

“Uhhh, care to tell me what that was about? Lucas is my friend.”

Jaehyun purses his lips together before he grumbles something under his breath. Donghyuck sighs, “I can’t hear you?”

“I said it’s because I’m jealous!” Jaehyun spits out and then actually pouts. Jung Jaehyun pouts and Donghyuck thinks that this man really has his heart in a damn chokehold. 

“We should probably talk, huh?” Donghyuck offers.

“Yeah… yeah, we should.”

They wind up outside on the back deck where nobody else seems to be. Donghyuck figures he’ll start first because he really needs to get this off his chest.

“Jaehyun hyung… you know I like you, right? At first, I was super embarrassed the first time we slept together because who sleeps with their brother’s friend, right? Then we did it a second time and I thought, okay that’s fine, one more time can’t hurt. Then it just started happening frequently like clockwork. Sometimes, we didn’t even sleep together. We just hung out, y’know? How was I supposed to know I’d catch feelings? Not me. Like you took me to the cliff on the edge of town in your truck and we laid together and watched the stars. Please tell me you can see how couple-y that is? It made me think you have feelings for me.”

Donghyuck sighs but continues when Jaehyun doesn’t interrupt him. “I liked whatever we have or _had_. I didn’t even care what Johnny hyung thought if he found out. I just really liked being around you, Jae. I liked being with you. Your stupidly attractive face, your dimples like my god, I love your dimples, your hugs too. I dunno just your presence was so nice to have around. God, even if you don’t share the same feelings, I really needed to get this off my chest before I go crazy.” 

Donghyuck heaves a huge sigh and he honestly feels so much better after confessing everything. He looks up at Jaehyun’s face and the other is smiling his dimpled smile and Donghyuck feels his heart pick up again. 

“Donghyuck, I’ve liked you for a really long time and to hear you say all of this makes me so so happy.” 

Despite Donghyuck seeing Jaehyun’s lips move and the words come out directly, he’s still stunned by it. “What?”

Jaehyun takes Donghyuck’s hands in his. “I’ve liked you even before we first slept together, Donghyuck. Do you remember when Johnny and I signed you up to sing at that café event? You were so mad because you never sung in front of other people like that except for your friends and family. But you did it anyways. You even dyed your hair silver around that time. The event came around and it was your turn and you started singing and like suddenly, my heart was beating fast and Johnny told me my ears were turning red. All I could look at was you and only you.”

Donghyuck gasps. The last time he even had silver hair was almost two years ago. Jaehyun has liked him for almost two whole years. “Then… then why didn’t you say anything?”

Jaehyun laughs. “Have you seen your brother, Hyuck? I was terrified because I was catching feelings for my best friend’s brother. Someone who could without a doubt absolutely kick my ass without even batting an eye.” 

“Then that fateful night happened. Honestly, you kissed me first, you know that right?” 

Donghyuck wracks his brain for the memory and he vaguely does recall kissing Jaehyun first. He took the last shot from Renjun’s hand because Yangyang dared him to go kiss the hottie leaning against the wall in the kitchen at that damn party. Of course, the hottie just happened to be Jaehyun which leads them to where they are now. 

“I really like you, Donghyuck. I thought that sleeping with me was the only thing you wanted but then you let me do all those romantic things that couples do and I thought finally you might actually like me back. I guess I should’ve asked you outright which is my fault but still…”

“So… what happened during that night I confessed in the library after I ran out? Did you fight with Johnny hyung? Renjun said Doyoung looked worried between you guys.”

Jaehyun laughs while shaking his head. “Johnny’s known I’ve liked you for awhile. He also found out we slept together like… the day after. He said he found out from Doyoung who was told by Kun who was told by Yangyang? Anyways, we didn’t fight. He was confused when you said you liked me out loud and then ran off. He thought I already confessed to you. Kinda got mad I hadn’t done so already.”

“I wanted to ask you out like _officially_ on one of the nights we drove out to the cliff, but I didn’t get a chance to because uhm…we, you know…” Jaehyun gets shy and as per usual his ears turn their signature red when he’s flustered but Donghyuck knows exactly what he’s referring to. He grins at that fun memory.

They’re still holding hands and Donghyuck feels the happy smile on his face match Jaehyun’s embarrassed one. 

“So, you like _me_ and I like _you_ , huh? We like each other.”

Jaehyun nods and squeezes Donghyuck’s hands. 

“Well, are you gonna ask me out?”

“Oh! Right… Lee Donghyuck, I like you a _whole_ lot so will you officially go out with me?” Jaehyun’s eyes widen before he clears his throat to properly ask.

“Yes, I will, Jung Jaehyun. I like you a _whole_ lot, too.”

“Cool, cool.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “I liked it better when I used to think you were just extremely hot. Now I know you’re also a dork. Ugh, hurry up and kiss me, dummy.”

Jaehyun’s laughter rings out into the night and he happily oblige Donghyuck’s wishes and kisses him. Certainly not their first kiss but their first official one with shared feelings. 

**———** ☀️🍑

Both Donghyuck’s friends and Jaehyun’s friends come together after a fun night out. They’ve taken up practically one side of a diner. 

The waiter stares at them with dead eyes as he places down everyone’s order. Some wanted greasy food, some wanted something sweet. Of course, for Donghyuck and Jaehyun, they wanted something sweet. 

When everyone gets their order and digs in, that’s when everyone stares at Jaehyun and Donghyuck with disgust. Johnny especially. 

Donghyuck is sitting comfortably on Jaehyun’s lap and he’s feeding Jaehyun ice cream. It’s cute from a stranger’s perspective. All the giggling and smiling. But to their friends, they’re tired of seeing this shit. 

“Hyuck, I love you but there are plenty of seats open. You _don’t_ need to sit on Jaehyun’s lap just because you’re dating.” Renjun says, his eyebrows furrowed while looking at the two. 

Donghyuck hums with the spoon in his mouth before taking it out to speak. “I know that, but I want to anyways.” Jaehyun laughs before burying his face into Donghyuck’s neck. 

“I think I liked it better when Hyuckie and Jaehyun hyung were still just sleeping together and Hyuckie would come back to the house and complain about how he was letting Jaehyun break the bro code by sleeping with his brother’s best friend. But alas, those days are gone and will be missed.” Shotaro does not miss a beat as he sips his drink all nonchalant-like. 

This has everyone cackling with laughter. 

“Hey!” Donghyuck pouts. 

“You were worried I was breaking the bro code for you, baby?” Jaehyun coos. 

Donghyuck is still pouting but nods his head. “Yeah, baby, I didn’t want you to fight with my brother.”

“God, I like you so much. Why the heck are you the most precious thing ever? And I get to call you mine? I am so lucky.”

Donghyuck beams as he gives Jaehyun a quick kiss on the lips. “Very _very_ lucky, baby.”

A glint of mischief crosses Jaehyun’s face and Donghyuck catches on. “Can you show me how lucky?”

Jeno who has the misfortunate of sitting next to Jaehyun and Donghyuck by extension just sighs into his pizza. “Gross.”

Everyone nods in agreement as they ignore the two making out. “Very gross.”

**Author's Note:**

> whelp, there's my 5k of jaehyuck! also my first post here hehe :D  
> i like the idea in fics of johnny/donghyuck as brothers and johnny/jaehyun being besties if there's gonna be jaehyuck  
> also i really like 00line dynamics and i wanna write more of them bc there's so many possibilities there !!! 
> 
> i hope you guys liked this, thx for reading if you made it this far! (:  
> title is based from that one song in tangled in case u wanted to know


End file.
